


That Day

by ohjustdisarmalready



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Wedding Fluff, they love each other it works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustdisarmalready/pseuds/ohjustdisarmalready
Summary: Prompt: Taakitz, "I know you're scared."





	That Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's just fluff here, folks. Some good good love.
> 
> Crossposted from tumblr.

“I know you’re scared,” Kravitz says as Taako fusses over his tie.

“Fuck you I’m not,” he says absently. Damn thing won’t rest smoothly the way he wants it to and if he puts it under any more stress he’s gonna rip it in two. Who invented these things anyway? He should have gone for a dress.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want,” Kravitz says.

Taako gives him a look.

“This is the most expensive-assed wedding this world has ever seen and you wanna ditch?” he asks. Fuck, he hasn’t changed his mind, has he? Taako hasn’t scared him off with his stupid tie deficiencies and gazillion issues and–

Warm hands cover his and coax the tie out of its stranglehold. Fucking thing deserved the wrinkles it was getting. His–husband? Almost? Hopefully?–has no trouble getting it done, of course. Fucker. He doesn’t even need to tie ties, he can just will a clip-on into existence.

“I love you just the same either way, Taako. If you don’t want to do this it won’t mean I don’t love you, or that you don’t love me. You’re my world, love.” He always has to go and say that poetic shit when Taako’s, you know, he’s not  _afraid_ because that’s for suckers but he’s maybe shaking a little.

“Shouldn’t even be here. Bad luck to see each other on the wedding day,” Taako grumbles, catching Kravitz’s hands before he can move back and leaning into his undead beau.

“I think we can handle some bad luck, love,” Kravitz hums into his hair. Taako remembers his last run-in with ‘bad luck’ and tries to imagine Kravitz being smushed by a washing machine.

He’d probably pick the damn thing up and keep going. He’s got constitution like a motherfucker.

Taako smiles a little. Washing machine resistance is a good quality to look for in a husband. Especially one whose clothes don’t actually need washing.

“We’re gonna be husbands,” he whispers, like a secret. Kravitz grins against him.

“We’re gonna be husbands,” he agrees, just as thrilled as the day he’d proposed.

“We’re gonna be husbands and no damn aisle is gonna scare me out of it!” Taako says. “Fuck that thing anyway! I have a husband at the end of it!”

He shakes Kravitz off and marches to the door. He turns around and points.

“I’m gonna get pretty and you’d better be there waiting for me when I’m done, bone boy! I’m gonna marry you  _so hard_ ,” he threatens, and whisks out the door.

Alone in the grooms’ suite, Kravitz stares at the door. At the open box sitting next to him. At the empty room. He can’t stop smiling.

Taako forgot his shoes.

He’s never been so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Romance continues to be difficult to write but I think I am getting better!


End file.
